


Danny Phantom: Approved Troublemaking

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Sam Manson can be a hypocrite, and has serious trouble practicing what she preaches and nags at others to do. There, I said it. She opposes Danny using his powers to fight his bullies, but has no problem asking him to use his powers to terrorize a place that sells trucks she doesn’t like. She wants people to accept her for who she is but will gladly force everyone to eat grass. Enters a beauty contest just to mock the girls actually competing. You get the idea.





	Danny Phantom: Approved Troublemaking

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Sam Manson can be a hypocrite, and has serious trouble practicing what she preaches and nags at others to do. There, I said it. She opposes Danny using his powers to fight his bullies, but has no problem asking him to use his powers to terrorize a place that sells trucks she doesn’t like. She wants people to accept her for who she is but will gladly force everyone to eat grass. Enters a beauty contest just to mock the girls actually competing. You get the idea.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>   
>    
>   
>    
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> And while this behavior is usually annoying for Danny, her slips in values can occasionally result in her asking him for something fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Like in the situation I’m writing here.
> 
>  
> 
> P. S. I’m not really that bothered by Sam’s more annoying moments, but that description makes for a great way to justify this story, lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Samantha ‘Sam’ Manson.

She’s a perky goth with purple eyes. She wears a ponytail atop her head of raven-colored hair kept in place with a green tie. She’s got a black choker and matching wristband, and her combat boots are just as dark.

She wears a black tank top exposing her midriff and bearing a splash of purple on the chest. Around her hips, you’ll find a green-striped black skirt that goes over her purple leggings.

And if you look at her right now in the girl’s restroom just as everyone had been leaving the building, you’ll notice her black panties decorated with white spider web patterns being pulled up her back while she’s on her knees and gritting her teeth. “URRGGHH!”

Holding her wrists to the ground in front of her, you’ll notice Star, a blonde with orange jeans and a white t-shirt that has a star on the chest. “I don’t know why, but I thought you’d be stronger than this.”

“Shut AHHCK!” Sam’s butt wiggled as Paulina, leaning over the goth in her tight blue jeans and pink t-shirt bearing her midriff, pushed the girl’s panties further up her back.

“I’m with Star on this one. You aren’t nearly as threatening as you act.” Standing up to her full height, Paulina brought the panties up with her, slowly working them up to the level of her own chest.

“NEEEEE!” Sam bit down on her quivering lower lip.

“Although you sure do shake little butt of yours.” Paulina noted while giving her victim a quick spank.

Sam flinched but kept herself from making more noise.

“Hey, why don’t we give her a new hair tie for that ponytail?” Star suggested, making her friend grin.

“Oh, I LIKE that idea.” Paulina then grabbed Sam’s ponytail, making the goth squeak when it was pulled taught.

She got louder though when Paulina began tying the girl’s panties around said ponytail. “NYEEE!” Sam grasped in pain as Paulina then pulled on the length of fabric, making the goth sit up with a cry as her ponytail was pulled and her crack was further chafed.

“Now just one more thing.” Star said before grabbing the front of the spider web panties and hiking them up some more.

“NRGHH!”

Giggling, the two popular girls finally released Sam and left her there.

-

Hearing his phone ring, Danny Fenton took it out and answered it. He was rewarded with Sam asking, “Danny?”

“Hey, Sam. Say, are you alright? Tuck and I didn’t see you after school today and you sounded a little high pitched just now.”

“I’m fine. Mostly.” she said on the other end, and Danny could swear he heard her mumble something about “stupid panties” under her breath. “Look, tomorrow at school, I want you to strip and wedgie Paulina for me.”

Had Danny been drinking anything, he would have spit it out when he heard that. “Um, Sam… I’ not saying no,” he certainly wouldn’t say no to stripping his crush, “but, uh, aren’t you normally against this sort of thing? Something about needing to be responsible with my powers or something.”

“Well… Look, I don’t wanna talk about it. “o will you do it?”

Okay, now he was a little suspicious. “I’m… not sure.

“Come oooon…” she whined. “What’ll it take to convince you?”

 _Well, considering what she’s asking…_ “How about in exchange, you give me a pair of your panties?”

“WHAT?!” the goth on the other end of the line shrieked.

Momentarily holding the phone away from his ear, Danny said, “Well, if you don’t want me to help you…”

“Ughhhhh, fine you little perv.” she responded, tone biting. “Just be sure to get her.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I will.” replied Danny with a smirk.

-

The next day at Casper High, before class started, Danny was invisibly making his way through the halls until he came across Paulina. Seeing her entering the girl’s restroom, he followed her in and waited the (the considerable time) until she finished using it and was done checking out her own reflection after washing her hands.

As she walked toward the bathroom’s exit, Danny’s reached out his hands and phased off her shirt and pants, leaving the girl in black bra and matching tanga panties. Floating behind her, the ghost boy shamelessly ogled her backside.

Although, she soon had even more eyes on her as she stepped out of the bathroom.

The jaws of numerous hit the ground and the girls covered their mouths to stop their laughter.

When Paulina heard one guy wolf whistle, she struck a pose with on hand on her hip and another behind her head. “Come on guys, I’m nit that…” She trailed off as she felt something wrong.

The hand on her hip was feeling.

Looking down, she shrieked and covered herself with her hands. “What the heck?! How did this happen?!” When she started to run, Danny reached out an invisible hand, grabbing her panties and yanking them into her crack and her back to her spot. “YEEP!”

Going all in, he channeled some of his ghostly strength into the next pull, splitting her cheeks and getting her feet off the ground.

“YEEEEEE!” The Latina girl’s body locked up in the air before she was dropped to her knees.

Finishing his work, the invisible boy hugged her from behind; taking the opportunity to grope her breasts before phasing off her bra and flying off with it.

-

Sam was laughing uncontrollably as Paulina, face beet red clad in just her panties, ran off with most of the students following after her.

Danny, looking perfectly human and with his backpack in place, soon became visible next to her. “So, did I do good?”

“Yeah… you did good alright.” Settling down from her laughter, the goth felt her cheeks turn pink as she pulled out a ball of the stretched-out panties she’d had on yesterday. “Right, so… here.”

Looking at the offered reward, Danny smirked as he had something different in mind. Turning his right hand intangible, he said, “Nah, I’ll take something fresher.” Reaching through her skirt and leggings, he phased off her lacy black panties and held them with a smirk.

“Danny!” she shrieked, not enjoying how he laughed while putting her undergarments in his backpack, right next to Paulina’s bra.

It was a shame that Sam didn’t ask him for favors like this more often. He’d be more than happy to help with _this_ kind of stuff.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759808979']=[] 


End file.
